hackchaos
by Ikki-Balmung
Summary: .hacklegend of the twilight bracelet, Medabots (statements in the end of every chapter), Chaos Legion and Rave Master (with touches of Devil May Cry). Takes place one year after the Hall of Chaos event and Four years after .hacksign. The mystery continues


Ah! My first fanfiction! Note: Chaos Legion and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, .hack to Bandai and Rave to Konami and M. Hiro so shut up, stop sueing me because I don't claim that these anime are mine, I only wrote a fanfic for you to read and I do admit that I glomp the bishounens (Sieg Wahrheit and Balmung to be exact )  
  
Please, don't forget to read it!  
  
Chapter 1: Arch Koenn Nightmare  
  
"It's been one year... Ever since that Seila and Delacroix finally vanished in this Middle world. Instead of celebrating that the pests are gone. Im kind of depressed." A red head who is happened to be Sieg Wahrheit, (Dark Glyph Knight) musing to himself. Then he plugs on the computer and puts on the Neuro Goggle device and started to connect online.  
  
He started walking in the watery alleys of the Delta Server, Mac Anu in the game. Many players are happily playing yet he is somewhat in Tsukasa's mood. In other words, a loner and a depressed PC over that red-haired blademaster get up.  
  
Suddenly, all the players gave way to something as white and as scary as Morty (the Wandering murderer AI in .hackdusk) he is wearing all black and has a very red eye. His wand called "Darkside Nobleman" is named from that evil antagonist of Chaos Legion is intimidating enough.  
  
He lifted his eyes and breathed in. "Who am I...?" He wonders. Then a girl running follows him. She is lovely. She wears a black robe but she is not scary. Her beautiful blond hair is blown by the gentle gale of Mac Anu. She carries her spear just as how a typical long arm PC does. She smiled "Dx- kun!" The Darkside Nobleman wielding that is named Mr. D-x looked at her with a smile saying "Hello, Siela. Playing the game with me?" Seila, the Long arm replied "We have to wait for Maestro Sieg. He will kill us if..."  
  
The chaos gate sounded and a blue-haired wavemaster character in all white having a rare PC with a pendant resembling that of Ceres' mana came. Mr. D- x and Siela looked straightly and asked "Maestro Sieg, where are we going?" Sieghart, the name of that Celeste PC got mad and stamped his feet at the bridge "How many times have I told you two not to call me maestro in the Online game?" Mr. D-x and Siela laughed and ran away. Sieghart was left alone next to the loner blademaster, Siegheit.  
  
"Hello!" He waved his hand at Siegheit. Siegheit said in somewhat a pissed off mood that "Your two companions look stupid." Sieghart got angry and grabbed Siegheit's PC's shirt "Hey! No one looks stupid in this game!" Siegheit just walked away smirking and musing to himself again.  
  
Sieghart is now pissed off. He just ignored the red head and started to look for Mr. D-x and Siela.  
  
So where the heck is Mr. D-x and Siela?  
  
"Hey, Siela! This place is lovely!" Mr. D-x was excited.  
  
"Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground..." Siela wonders why the keywords are strange.  
  
"I feel something cool is inside this sanctum!" Mr. D-x runs like a kid towards the door of the Cathedral.  
  
"Don't go there!" Siela waves her hand stopping Mr. D-x.  
  
It's too late, Mr. D-x got in.  
  
Inside the sanctum was a girl's statue resembling the AI named Aura and the Eight Chains resembling the Eight Phases that prevents her awakening. Mr. D- x got fascinated with such lovely statue. Siela feels that there is no danger so she just sat down.  
  
Meanwhile, Siegheit was walking towards the Theta Server when a strange sound was heard and his PC went all black.  
  
"What the heck is going on...?" He asked very angry. Then a monster resembling the One Sin that the Descendants of Fianna defeated appeared before him. "Master... I will never leave you. I am Thanatos... I am yours... only yours..." Suddenly, Siegheit's PC became "infected" just like Kite's when he opened the book of twilight. His old and crappy Blademaster get up became the very rare Sieg Wahrheit character design and Thanatos in a baby form possessed his arm. Siegheit smiled "Now this is more like it"  
  
Somehow, there is a purpose why Thanatos appeared before him. The World will never be perfect. Always...  
  
Siegheit returned to the Theta Server and then, he went to look for the two companions of Sieghart.  
  
Meanwhile in the sanctum...  
  
Mr. D-x and Siela are looking straight at the statue without any fear when... A loud sound of a monster was heard. Everything in the sanctum changed it's form. Including Aura's statue that turned into the monster, Azrail!  
  
Azrail is a Data Bug containing a high leveled virus (sort of double the virus the Eight Phases are carrying combined!) Azrail started targeting Mr. D-x and Siela who was running away from the Sanctum. But it wasn't the sanctum anymore with that dried-up Lake Alba scenery, it is now the St. Claire's Cathedral and monsters are everywhere!  
  
Mr. D-x tried to save themselves by casting PhaAniZot (Lv. 4 Darkness magic raise) but it was nothing. All the enemies are respawning back and their lives are in danger. Siela screamed so high that Siegheit heard them.  
  
Just when Azrail is about to attack Mr. D-x and Siela, a sound was heard. "IGNORANT MASSES!!!"  
  
Azrail was shot by a strong surge of time control and bullets shooting from Nowhere. Mr. D-x and Siela's motion was slowed down but they are not shot by the bullets. Siegheit smiled and pulled them from the area.  
  
The moment Azrail was defeated, everything went back to normal. They decided to Gate out so that no more danger will result.  
  
In the Delta Server, Mr. D-x looks straight at Siegheit with (not wrath or fury) but with teary eyes. Siela hugs Siegheit with excitement.  
  
To call it a day, Both Mr. D-x and Siela gave their Member's addresses to Siegheit.  
  
"There, you wont be alone again, Mr. Ignorant Masses " Mr. D-x walked away smiling.  
  
"See ya, my red-haired knight in shining sword!" Siela walked away blushing.  
  
"Hey! My name isn't Mr. Ignorant masses, Im Siegheit!" He shouted and waving at the two PCs that are walking away towards the Chaos Gate.  
  
Sieghart appeared furious from the Chaos Gate. He heard that there is a Time Breaker inside the Online Game that stopped all the players with some kind of Ignorant Technique or whatever.  
  
He blames it on the NPCs because CC-Corp must have done it. But because of his ranting, NPCs warned Sieghart that his account will be suspended if he continues.  
  
Again, Sieghart walked with heavy and angry steps towards the bridge. It made so much noise that made everyone else in the game angry. Then he bumped into Siegheit who is laughing at him.  
  
"Hey! Youre Maestro Sieg! After all, if you don't want to be called as Maestro, Im also named Sieg so let me be the..."  
  
"Shut up! Besides, your character design looks like a Time Breaker's PC!" Sieghart shouted at Siegheit in a pissed off mood.  
  
Siegheit just laughed at the pissed off wavemaster and said "Hey! The red- head Maestro is waiting! Where's the music?"  
  
A sound of a wand being throw in anger was heard. It was Sieghart who did it. Maybe he will cool off in the next chapter.  
  
Tune in the next chapter!  
  
Today's chapter is, Azrail was defeated by Siegheit and the Arch Koenn Sanctum is returned to order.  
  
Siegheit acquired both member's addresses of Mr. D-x and Siela.  
  
More Meda-skills, More Power!  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
About the next chapter.  
  
New information get!  
  
Rena: A huge monster resembling a tree is found in the Lambda server! That tree is a huge huge Data Bug version of the Woodstock whatever. Sieghart is in trouble! Would someone chop that big bad Woodstock? Siegheit: Maponos to be exact, Rena. Im there! Rena: Oh, my hero! Siegheit: The maestro wants to hear "Emerald Green" Rena: Ehehehe... sure sir   
  
"I know what you did last year" chapter 2. 


End file.
